Q&A: Reasons Why
by Flipspring
Summary: Hypotheses responding to those little questions about our beloved Naruto characters.
1. Kakashi's Mask

Summary: Hypotheses responding to those little questions about our beloved Naruto characters.

Note: I'm pretty sure anyone who's read/watched Naruto has at least wondered a _little_ about Kakashi's mask.

Pairings: None

Character: Kakashi

**I own nothing of Naruto, including but not limited to the characters of the Narutoverse.**

* * *

><p>When Kakashi was born, the Leaf Village had high hopes for the newborn son of White Fang, one of the most well-respected and powerful ninja of his generation.<p>

All that came crashing down when Sakumo first carried his son out the doors of the hospital. It was late autumn, and most of the broad green leaves in the forests surrounding Konoha had fallen in mountains of shriveled, brown vegetation. (Coincidentally, it was this time of year when the number of D-ranked missions spiked with requests to clear yards. Apparently the citizens of the Land of Fire were generally too lazy to rake their properties by themselves.) Although winter in the Leaf Village was usually mild, the outdoor temperature had already dropped considerably, and cold gusts of wind stirred the stray leaves through the streets.

And little Kakashi sneezed.

His mother scolded Sakumo for carrying their son in such a way that the cold air could hit his face, but neither of them thought much of the sneeze.

That is, until they realized that baby Kakashi would not stop sneezing and coughing, cheeks red and nose running with snot. Worried, they turned around and walked straight back into the hospital to make sure that their young son was in good health. The medics, however, could find nothing wrong with him, and his violent coughing and sneezing soon subsided.

Until they turned back around and headed outside, and Kakashi started sneezing up another miniature hurricane.

They soon determined that baby Kakashi was acutely allergic to the foliage of the trees for which The Village Hidden in the Leaves was named. Sakumo was struck dumb. His wife fainted then and there.

"Perhaps he is just allergic to the dead leaves. It will probably clear up come spring," a young medic offered weakly, by way of consolation.

It didn't. The pollen and fresh green leaves of spring seemed to make Kakashi's outdoor sneeze attacks more violent and frequent.

The usual allergy medications failed to stem the near-constant stream of coughing, sneezing, and nose-running. Advanced medical ninjutsu was equally unsuccessful in soothing Kakashi's agitated immune system. Allergies were not an entirely uncommon pandemic in the Land of Fire, but baby Kakashi's was so acute that passing by a tree was enough to set him off into crippling bouts of sneezing.

Sakumo's friends had difficulty holding back laughter at the news.

"How is he supposed to sneak up on an enemy like that?"

As the months passed, Kakashi's parents searched more and more desperately for a solution to their son's condition, all to no avail.

But finally, a fellow parent suggested covering Kakashi's nose and mouth with a mask.

It worked. Beautifully. The sneezing and hacking immediately ceased.

And little Kakashi continued to wear his mask into adulthood.


	2. Kankuro's Outfit

Note: I don't know about you, but I've wondered about Kankuro's way of dress on more than one occasion.

Warnings: Some gore

Pairings: None

Characters: Kankuro, Gaara, Fourth Kazekage

* * *

><p>When Gaara was seven years old, his father, the Kazekage, determined that the little boy was more likely to be a danger to the village than its savior. From the moment Gaara learned how to crawl, the Yondaime had been training him to be the ultimate weapon, a nearly all-powerful wielder of sand that would defend Suna in times of war. Unfortunately, the child sometimes had difficulty controlling the beast that lurked in his mind, and this mental instability, coupled with his inept social skills, meant that he was prone to attacking and maiming villagers with his sand.<p>

It was after yet another report that Gaara had injured a young boy (the sand had scraped half the skin off the child's leg), that the Kazekage decided that Gaara was more trouble than he was worth. With a heavy heart, the Kazekage called in the child's caretaker and uncle, Yashamaru, to dispatch the boy.

The assassination attempt failed, and Yashamaru died in the attempt.

When the Kazekage next saw his third son, Gaara sent a cold glare and a crushing tide of sand after him, and the Kazekage, most respected and elite of Suna's ninja, barely escaped with his life.

The next day, the Kazekage sent off a slew of well-trained ninja to take Gaara's life.

Chunks of the ninja's flesh had to be scraped off the walls of a certain alleyway the next morning in order to be buried. Blood darkened the sand, drying in brown, crumbling clods in the heat of the desert. Everything and everyone that the Kazekage sent to kill Gaara came back in pieces or not at all, and the leader began to despair at the futility of his attacks. He began to wonder if it was even worth it to sacrifice life after life in the pursuit of death.

Time passed, and the Kazekage stopped sending ninja to kill Gaara. He also stopped trying to meet up with his son; Gaara would simply go into rages at the sight of him and would tear through everything to get a shot at the Kazekage's head.

And then it became apparent that the Kazekage's assassination attempts had an unanticipated side-effect.

It should be noted that Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's two siblings, had a striking resemblance to their mother and father, respectively.

Thus, it came to be that when Gaara caught sight of his older brother - who for all purposes looked like a miniature version of his father - he went into one of his fits of rage and promptly began slinging his deadly sand around, trying to crush him.

Kankuro got away alive from the experience only because a passing jonin had recognized him as the son of the Kazekage, and had thrown herself in Gaara's line of fire. Kankuro escaped, but the jonin was crushed into oblivion by Gaara's sand. When the Kazekage heard of this incident, he immediately sent off another team of assassins.

They were also crushed to death.

From then on, the Kazekage ordered a group of personal guards to defend his eldest son.

But one day, Kankuro wore purple face paint and a black jumpsuit complete with a hood to school, as a part of a class assignment about disguises. Whoever was least recognizable would win a new set of throwing knives. Kankuro insisted that his guards defend him from the shadows, so that his classmates wouldn't be able to identify him by his entourage.

As luck would have it, Kankuro met his younger brother in the street on his way to school. Gaara walked through the crowds, and people parted in front of him as he went, eager to get out of the child's way.

Kankuro had been following a tall man with a white turban, and when the man suddenly stepped aside, Kankuro came face-to-face with his brother. Just as Kankuro was expecting his guards to swoop down and haul him away to safety, Gaara simply shot Kankuro a dismissive glance and shoved his way past. Kankuro stood frozen with relief in the middle of the road for a good five minutes after that, before he remembered that he should be on his way to school.

One of the guards immediately alerted the Kazekage of the occurrence.

Not half an hour later, when Kankuro was sitting in his classroom, his father stomped in the door, ordered his son to wear that outfit for the rest of his life, and presented him with the prize set of throwing knives.

* * *

><p>Note: If you have any wonderings that I could write a shot for, go ahead and request it. :)<p> 


	3. Itachi's Lines

Note: As requested by _Salila Glacerious_. This one gave me a fair bit of trouble, so I took a few creative/humorous liberties. Apologies if it's not as well-rounded as the others. Oh, and I mean no offence to anyone that wears glasses.

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Characters: Itachi, Fugaku Uchiha

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, many ninja, aggrieved by the guidelines of the ninja lifestyle, pointed to the Uchiha clan as the source of all the uptight, carved-in-stone rules that may once have been practical, but inevitably became excessively stretched out and obsessively followed. These rules dehumanized the ninja, and made them the emotionless tools of war that were so desirable on the battlefield, but so crippled as people.<p>

The Uchiha clan had an intense focus on being _the_ elite clan, with ninja of the highest caliber in any realm of battle study. These three rules of the Uchiha clan were believed to be the only way to be the best, the _crème de la crème_ of the ninja world. These rules are basically all the same, and in short are summarized into the Golden Rule of Elite Ninja: Ninja must never have personalities; they must never be human:

1. Ninja must never show (or have) emotions, lest it gets in the way of the mission

2. Ninja must never show (or have) habits, lest they get read and used by opponents

3. Ninja must never show (or have) weakness, lest they be exploited by enemies

In the Uchiha clan, children began receiving formal battle training at the age of three. Any outward show of desires or feelings were expected to be conscious and calculated displays, perhaps used to mislead an opponent or _politely_ ask for another serving of ice cream. The children of the clan head were discouraged from showing any signs of weakness or emotions after the age of two; they were essentially expected to be the miniature role-models of the ideal ninja.

As the eldest son of the clan head, Itachi Uchiha was no different.

However, Itachi Uchiha had a serious problem with one rule in particular.

It's all well and good for ninja to never show weaknesses, when they are a member of the Uchiha clan - and by definition, don't _have_ any weaknesses (as far as the clan elders are concerned) - but when an Uchiha - an Uchiha _prodigy_, nonetheless - is faced with difficulties fulfilling rule #3, the clan head, Fugaku, didn't know what to do about his son.

It was a very simple problem; Itachi didn't have 20/20 vision.

His vision wasn't even that bad, and he could easily hit moving bulls-eye targets from twenty-five paces away, and for a long time, nobody in the Uchiha clan knew anything about their clan heir except that he was fast on his feet and surprisingly good with kunai, even for an Uchiha child his age.

But when Itachi was six years old and enrolled in the local ninja academy, he had his eyesight tested, as part of a standard health examination. The examiner noticed that Itachi squinted his eyes just slightly when he tried to read the poster on the far side of the hallway. Itachi didn't furrow his eyebrows or crinkle the corners of his eyes the way most others would when squinting, but instead, the skin below his lower eyelids would pinch up a little, and the small wrinkles on his face would grow slightly more prominent for a single heartbeat.

When the examiner suggested to Fugaku that Itachi get eyeglasses, the clan head nearly sent a fireball to torch the man into ashes right then and there.

There is, after all, another overarching rule in the Uchiha clan, arguably even more important than the Golden Rule of Elite Ninja. This subtle rule was never spoken aloud, but permeated everything that the Uchiha said and did on a day-to-day basis, both during and outside of missions.

(The Uspoken All-Important Uchiha Code of Conduct Rule; Otherwise Known as the Rule of Three C's: Uchihas must act Calm, Collected, and above all, _C__ool_)

It was the general belief among the Uchiha clan that glasses were not cool. Glasses were a blatant sign of a crippling weakness: sub-par eyesight. Glasses flashed in the sun and gave away positions to enemies. Glasses detracted from the perfection of an Uchiha's facial structure.

That was feeling the Uchiha clan held about glasses. However, the actual, practical reason for all this anti-glasses sentiment among the Uchiha clan was this: When a sharingan is refracted through the lenses of a pair of eyeglasses (or some sort of glass lens)... well... suffice to say that some pretty embarrassing and/or weird things tend to happen. The sharingan would essentially spin out of control and concoct all kinds of psychedelic genjutsu that affected not only the victim, but sometimes even the caster of the jutsu. There was the little-known legend of Madara Uchiha's twice-inverted, optic-tango telescope-incident, but that was sealed deep in the secret files of the Uchiha complex, and anyway, it all boiled down to this:

The Uchiha cultivated a contempt and hatred for glasses in order to protect their sense pride and hide this weakness from the world, which all boiled down to this:

Glasses for Itachi were out of the question.

And so, as his eyesight continued to go downhill, Itachi perfected a way of squinting that was unnoticeable to his allies and opponents.

And the lines under his eyes continued to become more prominent as time wore on.


	4. Shukaku's Party

Note: As requested by _sandydragon_. I assume s/he means some kind of story for the beasts, right? Well, all I can say is that I was pretty surprised by Shukaku's party attitude ("Time to PARTY!") when he came out of Gaara, so... here you go. Oh, and let's pretend that the beasts aren't as unintelligent as the officials say, and also pretend that I'm being consistent with naming the beasts. Yeah.

Warnings: Cursing, drinking, slight violence

Pairings: None. Unless you perceive this as some kind of Shuka/Kyuu?

Characters: Shukaku, Kyuubi

* * *

><p>When the Sage of Six Paths ripped the Juubi into ten pieces, ten giant, evil, destruction-breathing-little-balls-of-joy were born into the ninja world.<p>

Incidentally, the few people who weren't praising the Sage's noble actions were busy griping about what an idiot he was. Now they had to worry about _ten_ hell-sent demons scattered all over the place? They couldn't just hope that the _one_ hell-sent demon would keep itself busy with demolishing some other part of the world? But those silly people that managed to notice this drawback were just a whiny minority, anyway. They didn't count.

But that's moving a little too far forward, to when the demons actually scattered and went their separate ways. When the Sage first ripped apart the Juubi, the ten beasts landed in much the same part of the forest, a little disoriented, but already spitting hatred and fire.

"You little _shit_!" screamed the Kyuubi as the Sanbi landed on its back, pinning four of the fox's tails under its rough shell.

But Sanbi had its own problems to deal with. "Get your damn tentacles out of my face!"

As did Eight Tails. "Get your face out of my damn tentacles!"

...They eventually managed to untangle themselves and go their separate ways.

The Shukaku and Kyuubi went off together in the same direction for coincidental reasons. The Kyuubi soon discovered that the Shukaku was the most laid-back, easygoing monster demon that he'd ever seen. (Granted, Kyuubi had only seen eight others excluding himself, but that's beside the point.) For reasons unknown, the Shukaku simply did not have the single-minded drive to kill and destroy everything in sight.

Therefore, the Kyuubi took it upon itself to make sure that its fellow monster developed a healthy, murderous, hate of all existential objects.

"In the name of all that is _destructive_, Shukaku! Just go over to that town and _grind it to dust_!" Kyuubi screamed.

"Why?" Shukaku asked, idly, picking its ear with the tip of its tail.

"Just because!"

"Fine," yawned Shukaku, who then ambled over and ground the town to dust.

"You missed a spot," snarled the Kyuubi.

"I'll get it later," Shukaku mumbled.

At which point Kyuubi slammed its tails against the ground with frustration, effectively destroying the rest of the town on the way.

That night, the two beasts flattened some trees to sleep on, near a major trade city. Kyuubi was trying to fall asleep and rest up for another day of life-crushing destruction, but the nearby city was having a spring festival, and the sound of music and drumbeats carried strongly over to where the two had set up camp. This in itself wouldn't have been a huge problem, but for some reason, the sounds of the festival made Shukaku restless, and the great raccoon paced and hummed in time to the music, keeping the Kyuubi from its beauty sleep.

"Damn it, Shukaku. If the sound is bothering you so much, go pour a mountain or sand on it or something," Kyuubi hissed, already looking back on his decision to travel with the One-Tail and deciding that it was far more trouble than it was worth.

"Alright," said Shukaku, oblivious to the Kyuubi's irritation. And so the enormous raccoon turned tail and perambulated over to the celebrating city.

The Shukaku soon found that it loved the atmosphere of the joyous festival, and flung itself into the celebration enthusiastically, dancing and swigging barrels of sake amidst masses of screaming and fleeing people. Soon enough, Shukaku inevitably noticed that the music had ceased and the people were either dispersing or throwing flaming spears at its head.

"Why?" it cried in confusion and distress.

The distress soon turned to anger. "What the hell is with these spears, you dumbasses? And where did the music go?"

As a small militia continued pelting Sukaku with instruments of war, the beast's rage and unhappiness escalated. "_Time to PARTY_!" Shukaku roared, sitting up on its heals and flattening city blocks with its lashing tail.

The city was razed to the ground within hours.

Shukaku soon returned to the Kyuubi. The fox awoke and instantly noticed the mad glint in the raccoon's eye.

Grinning, it asked, "So, how did it go?"

"I'm going to go find a _party_," Shukaku snarled, and stomped off. Kyuubi watched it go, feeling as a proud mother might be of her son.

It is said that Shukaku was sealed into a teakettle by a Sand ninja when the beast later made the mistake of joining in with (read: attacking), the spring festivities of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Shukaku did manage to go through several platoons of ninja and a few cubic meters sake first, though.


	5. Shino's Glasses

Note: Requested by _Jaguar in the Shadows_. Why Shino wears sunglasses. I've thought about this one for a while, and started coming up with explanations ages ago. I still like to think that his eyes are so dazzlingly beautiful that everyone would get transfixed just by looking at them, but this is a more realistic idea.

Warnings: None, unless bugs frighten you to the point of seizure or something...

Pairings: None

Character: Shino Aburame

* * *

><p>It is no small secret that the Abruame clan gets a healthy serving of respect from each and every citizen of the Leaf. However, a lot of that respect is derived from a fear that the clan members tend to find offensive. The clan's main weapon, a special species of chakra-sucking insects, is well-loved and well-cared for among the clan, but most other people tend to harbor fearful, if not disgusted, feelings for the Aburame's treasured bugs.<p>

The high-collared, long-sleeved coats and hoods of the Aburame therefore serve two purposes. One: they hide the movements of the insects crawling out of Aburames' bodies as they utilize the bugs in battle, and two: minimize outbursts of panic from their comrades, who would no doubt become _slightly_ uneasy if they were to see masses of bugs crawling over their host's arms and necks, as the little things have a habit of doing.

The customary, circular sunglasses worn by the Aburame serve a similar purpose as the coats and hoods. The glasses make it impossible for opponents to read their eyes and therefore, their next attack. However, that was not the sole reason that the Aburame traditionally chose to wear them.

Shino discovered just how important it was to wear the dark spectacles at a young age, when he visited the local playground with his mother. It was a bright, warm, summer day in the Leaf Village, and Shino wanted to go to the park. But when his mother held up his usual glossy black glasses, he suddenly hated the idea of wearing them.

"But I don't want to wear those sunglasses." He crossed his arms.

"Put them on, Shino," she insisted as she gestured with his thin black glasses in her hand.

"NO!"

His mother sighed, and dropped the subject. Shino, triumphant to have won an argument with his mother, ran ahead to play on in the sandbox, where three other kids were busy constructing a haphazard sandcastle.

"May I join?"

"Okay," one boy said. The boy looked up and froze when he met Shino's eyes. The other two children lifted their heads and did the same.

"What is it?" Shino asked, confused.

Within the following five seconds, the three other children had fled to their parents, screaming. Shino trailed back to his mother, tiny bugs leaking out from his eyes along with his tears.

"Mom?" He looked up at her, pulling the hem of her shirt. Insects were crawling down his cheeks and flickering along his sclera, turning the whites of his eyes black.

"Yes, honey?" his mother said, looking sad.

"I want my glasses back, please," he muttered.

She wordlessly pulled his sunglasses out of her pocket and gently settled them onto his nose bridge. She then pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Shino. They just don't know what a lovely, kind person you are," she murmured.

Shino sniffed.


	6. Kisame's Appearance

Note: Requested and inspired by _Salia Glacerious'_ comment, "How is kisame a shark like person?" and a recently released episode of Naruto.

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Character: Kisame

* * *

><p>As a newborn, Kisame didn't look all that different from other healthy babies of his generation. Admittedly, his hair did stick up more than the next infant's and his teeth were a little pointier than usual, but that was hardly abnormal enough to warrant extra medical examinations, especially in the Village Hidden in the Mist, where such features weren't all that uncommon.<p>

The blue skin tone, gill-shaped markings, and round, fish-like eyes by which he would later be recognized and feared were acquired through something more "special" than mere genetics.

It began when Kisame killed one of the previous Seven Swordsmen, and inherited the demonic, sentient sword known as "Sharkskin," or Samehada. It was common opinion among the Seven Swordsmen, and indeed, the Mist Village as a whole, that Samehada was an especially sinister tool of war, due to its love of eating the blood and chakra of its wielder's opponents (which it did regularly and of its own volition). The cute little skull-shaped nub at the end of Samehada's handle didn't help it seem especially benign, either.

Samehada's habit of sucking up an enemy's source of energy was a useful feature in and of itself, but what made the sword all the more desirable was how it fed the extra chakra back into its wielder, thereby increasing his fighting power and stamina.

But there was a rather interesting side effect to absorbing and using this foreign chakra, which Kisame soon discovered as he began using Samehada.

The chakra that had been devoured by Samehada and then spat back into Kisame took on the qualities of the sharkskin sword, and therefore it began to influence some of his physical features.

This phenomenon of foreign chakra molding the appearance of a ninja was not unheard of; Jinchuuriki commonly showed characteristics of the beast they hosted. Indeed, the One-Tails' hosts were known to have dark coloring around their eyes, reminiscent of a raccoon, while hosts of the Kyuubi might have the whisker markings of a fox on their cheeks.

Likewise, as Kisame continued to utilize the chakra provided by Samehada, his teeth became far sharper and pointier than was their natural right to be, and gill-shaped slits appeared on his cheekbones.

However, it was only after the first time he merged completely with his sword that he started looking decidedly similar to a shark. In a desperate battle with an unexpectedly powerful opponent from the Land of Earth, Kisame merged his body with the flesh of his sword, thereby increasing his power by tenfold and winning the fight. However, some of the the acutely sharklike physical characteristics that he'd gained from the stunt persisted even after he broke the merging jutsu with Samehada and wrapped the sword back up in some fresh bandages.

He didn't particularly care that his skin had turned a permanent shade of blue and that his eyes became round and beady.

His newfound appearance scared the living daylights out of his opponents, and that was fine by him.

* * *

><p>Note: This one's more of a stretch then some of the other stories, since Kisame already looked rather sharkish before he had Samehada, but I still think this explanation makes more sense than the one I would've used if I wanted to stay completely canon. (Which had to do with coming from a clan with sea-creature features, for those of you who want to know... Introducing Kisame's long-lost sister: Kiuni! Aren't her sea-urchin-spine-hairs and intestinal mouth just so appealing?)<p>

If you review, I'm sure Kiuni will be kind enough to restrain her kisses... :P Just saying.


	7. Gai's Jumpsuit

Note: That green jumpsuit. Enough said.

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Characters: Might Gai/Guy/G'eye/however it's supposed to be spelled nowadays. And Kakashi.

* * *

><p>During Gai's childhood, his wardrobe consisted of rather nondescript shirts, pants, and boots customarily worn by ninja. To understand his sudden and unusual shift in his taste of clothing, it is necessary to look back into his earlier years.<p>

It started from the moment Kakashi beat Gai in their first Academy sparring match, when a beautiful rivalry was born.

Well, "beautiful" for Gai meant "irritating" for Kakashi, while "rivalry" for Gai meant "nuisance" for Kakashi, but for all intents and purposes, it was essentially a beautiful rivalry. Every few weeks or so, Gai would either propose a challenge to his rival, or force his rival to propose a challenge. The matches of strength, skill, and stupidity soon became legendary among the entire Leaf Academy.

Gai put all his heart and soul into the rivalry, going above and beyond each challenge his rival came up with. If Kakashi decided to race to the top of the Hokage monuments, Gai proclaimed that he would race to the top, and back, and back to the top fifty-seven times in a row (often in a voice loud enough to deafen passing birds, and with a shining smile that would blind them, too).

Kakashi, on the other hand, tried his best to go along with whatever his "rival" said, in a fashion that wouldn't embarrass him in front of the entire ninja population of the Leaf. Thus, if Gai challenged Kakashi to run three-hundred and twelve laps around the school in his underwear, Kakashi would ever-so-politely decline the challenge (often in a voice icy enough to freeze the now-decrepit birds into solid chunks of ice).

This "beautiful rivalry" went on in such a fashion for years. Gai continued to see it as a source of joy, while Kakashi increasingly saw it as a form of mental and physical torture that the ANBU should look into using on the prisoners of war.

Years went by, and the ages of the two rivals cleared the double-digits. Not long after Kakashi's eleventh birthday, an acquaintance from his academy years (a boy who was a year ahead of Kakashi and went by the name of Asuma Sarutobi) approached him with a wide, evil grin and a proposal. Apparently, Asuma had been beaten by Gai in a sparring match, and was looking for an underhand method of getting back at Gai.

The next time it was Kakashi's turn to suggest the challenge, he pulled a bright-green jumpsuit from behind his back and held it up in clear view of his rival.

"What in the name of our rivalry is that? Some kind of odd flag?" asked Gai quizzically.

"No, Gai. This is an amazing piece of ninja gear. Not only does it make you stronger and more youthful as you train in it, it helps you blend into the greenery and sneak up on your enemies, so that you may attack them when they least expect it."

"I see!" Gai's eyes went wide with admiration. He then frowned, "So what does it have to do with your challenge?"

"My challenge to you, Gai, is to wear this for the rest of this week to show everyone just how much you care about being a great ninja. By wearing this, you will show everyone how important it is that they take advantage of the power of their youth. A ninja, after all, must encourage excellence in his comrades," said Kakashi in a stony tone of voice that betrayed none of the humor he felt at the situation. He had no doubt that Gai would accept this challenge, "inspired" by their dear friend Asuma.

Gai's eyes gleamed with excitement as he snatched the suit from Kakashi's hands.

"I will go above and beyond this challenge, my eternal rival! I will wear this suit for the rest of my life, and I will vocally encourage everyone to believe in the power of youth!"

Kakashi's eyebrows rose a little at the proclamation, but he took it in stride. Asuma would have to pay up in full for this.

Gai was thereafter convinced that wearing a stretchy green jumpsuit was the epitome of his achievements.

For the first time in his life, Kakashi found the rivalry beneficial. Using the money that Asuma gave him, he went to the local bookstore and splurged.

* * *

><p><em>Note: If things really went this way, I'll bet that Kakashi is sorry he took Asuma's bribe, don't you think?<em>


End file.
